Finding Love
by Wandhappy
Summary: Ginny thinks her relationship with Harry is love. Deep down HArry knows it isn't. What happends when he finds the girl of his dreams, but she is isn't realy looking for him?
1. Chapter 1

Harry is dating Ginny. Though she thinks its love, he knows it's not. What happens when he finds the girl he's looking for but she's not looking for him. Harry/Luna

A/N: I really am not a fan of Harry/Ginny. I can take it as long as it doesn't stay that way. I thought to myself 'Why not make a love story with Harry and not use OC's.' Well just so you know if you read OOTP towards the end, to me it insinuates that Harry and Luna would get together. It also insinuated Sirius would come back to but what ever.

DISCLAIMER: I'll own Harry Potter when Stanislav Ianevski stops being sexy………….nope still sexy as hell!

READ AND REVIEW NO FLAMES

CHAPTER 1 SO OBVIOUS

"So what do you think Harry?" Ginny asked expectantly. She had just bought a new outfit and was trying it on in the boy's dormitory with Harry.

Harry, not taking his eyes off 'Quidditch Through The Ages' replied "Yeah looks great"

Ginny frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Oh really so what do you think about the purple handbag I got to go with it?"

"Yep looks great to."

Ginny inhaled deeply "Wow if you would take your damn eyes of that stupid book you would have realized my handbag is green not purple, I swear Harry James Potter is all you care about is Quidditch?"

Harry looked up from his book. "No, I care about brooms to."

-SMACK- was the sound made as the green handbag flew and hit Harry in the head.

"What the hell was that for Gin" Harry groaned as he caressed the side of his head with his hand.

Ginny eyed him maliciously. "When you're ready to pay attention to me you know where to find me." And with that Ginny stormed out of the room.

Harry stared as she left, shrugged and went back to his book. Only a few seconds later Ginny came to retrieve her handbag, and throw the book out of the window.

"Bitch" Harry mumbled to himself as Ginny left for the second time. Their relationship was getting out of hand. He was trying to give her hints that he wanted it over but Ginny seemed to be a bit slow on the uptake especially if it involved her relationship with Harry Potter.

Harry sighed and got up to go over to the window. "Accio book" he said though the opened window. He waited until he heard the book zoom back through. Dusting it off he put it in the drawer of his bedside table.

He knew he should go fake an apology to her for not paying her any attention, so he reluctantly walked out of the room to find her.

As he walked out of the dormitory, he recollected the moments that were not Ginny filled. He suddenly realized he didn't have many. She had always had a crush on him. When Ginny wants some thing she will do anything in her power to obtain it. Harry rolled his eyes, she was getting on his nerves and he had just about taken all he could take. Then he saw her.

Ginny was in an amid conversation with Lavender and Pravati they hadn't realize harry had just walked in.

"Oh my God really?" Lavender asked astounded

"Really, about five times a week" Ginny winked

Praviti's mouth gaped "Wow five times a week how does he manage"

Harry just realized what they were talking about, Ginny and his sex life. It took all Harry had not to snort. He barley let her kiss him, let alone let her have his virginity. He smiled as he listened to the rest of the lie.

"He gets tuckered out, but hey he thinks it is worth it."

Lavender went into a fit of giggles; she caught herself before she giggled off the couch.

"Wow" Pravati started "Your so lucky to have him, any girl would kill to have one night with him." Pravati stared dreamily into space, and Harry decided to make himself known.

"Hello ladies"

They all jumped at the sound of his voice; Ginny went wide-eyed, how much had he heard?

Lavender bit her lip trying not to giggle "How are you Harry? You look a little tuckered out"

Harry eyed Ginny before replying "Trust me I'm no where near tuckered out." He kept his gaze with Ginny; it was shit like this he was getting tired of.

Pravati gasped "Lav, were supposed to meet Dean and Seamus in the great hall before dinner."

Lavender nodded and they waved as they walked through the portrait hole.

Ginny twiddled her thumbs as Harry stared her down. "You have no right to lie about things like that. It is wrong Ginny, we have never had sex."

Ginny got up and got within about 3 centimeters of him. She started to gnaw at his neck. "You know we can change that Harry" Her hands began to claw at his shirt hoping he would comply, Harry would not.

Harry grabbed Ginny hands and said very firmly "NO, I am not ready and neither are you." Ginny wrenched her hands from him, and started yelling.

"You say that every time I try to get things started!"

"Maybe something's aren't meant to be started Ginny"

Ginny discarded this obvious hint "You know I am not so sure that not even the reason you wont have sex with me. I want to know the real reason Harry Potter."

It was now or never Harry thought to himself. "I don't want to have sex with you. Ginny all we do is fight, I am sick of all the lies I am sick of us." HE hoped this finally got through to he. How sadly mistaken he was.

Ginny panicked. It took her so long to get the boy who lived to be hers. Framing Cho and Umbridge, Threatening Pravati, writing letters to every girl who looked at Harry saying she was Voldemort and was going to get them. All those years of hard work, and it was being thrown away, she had to act fast.

"You know", she said sweetly "We just need a few minutes to think this over before we make any rash decisions" She kissed him on the cheek and made her way to dinner.

Harry stared after her like she was the stupidest person in the world. He was never going top get out of this relation ship. Sadly he walked out of the portrait hole and into the hallway.

Harry let his eye's wonder to the corner where Ron and Hermione were making out. They always did it there right before dinner. Harry laughed and kept walking he wasn't paying any attention not even when he rammed into somebody else.

"Oh, Hello Harry" Luna grabbed her bag from the floor and gazed dreamily into space

"I'm sorry Luna, I wasn't paying attention." He looked into her eyes, seeing powdered blue orbs starring back him, he had never noticed how pretty her eyes were.

"So are you headed to dinner?" He asked immediately wishing he hadn't DUH she was going to dinner.

She smiled at him. "Yes is that where your going?"

Harry nodded, he always felt uncomfortable with Luna, and she could say the dangdest things at the most random times.

She stared at her shoes. "That funny" she stated as she narrowed her eyes at her shoes

"What's funny?"

"I have been wearing my shoes on the wrong feet all day" she said as she looked at harry

They started at each other, and broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Well well well Potter, where is your Weaslette?"

END OF CHAPPIE

Okay yeah it started of a bit dodgy but hey there were some funny parts, I hope chapter two goes better. REVIEW if you want to find out what happens I have chapter two in my brain and it can only hold things for so long. Don't forget to check out my other stories!

Jess


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so happy with all of my reviewer's Lunchbox77 thank you for reviewing a few of my stories I thank you so much. I am working my beta Draco'sbringingsexyback to death with another story of mine so I might just try to beta this myself…..If that's even possible….lol

DISCLAIMER: I'll own Harry Potter the day Daniel Radcliffe gets attacked by the animal right activists for horse violation…. Sadly no but that would be so funny…..

R&R NO FLAMES

PS I love to give cliffie's it gets you all to review and that is what makes authors write more and better. So think about it the more you review the better I get and the faster I update.

Chapter 2: Confused

"Well well well Potter where is your Weaslette?" Draco Malfoy appeared from behind the corner. His Slytherin prince gloat surrounding him. His minions at the ready.

Luna looked up dreamily "Hi Draco, how are you?"

Draco starred at her as if she suggested they try on prom dresses.

"Why would you care Loony, don't you have some cramp winged snothacks to find?"

Luna looked a bit outraged. "That is Crumpled Horned Snorckhacks " She glared at him with her big blue orbs, Harry had never seen her so outraged.

Draco gave her a weird look and turned his smart assed comments back on Harry "Where is your little Weasley? She is usually attached to your ass." Draco hoped he had pushed buttons

Harry sported a smirk." I know she isn't where you dad is. Oh yeah how is Azkaban treating him?" 'Though it would be nice to have a vacation from her…..Could I get her arrested for anything?' He thought silently to himself.

Draco moved violently closer to Harry. "Watch it Potter though I must say Weaslette did have good looks, though I can't say that for Loony over here" Harry would not have the last word if Draco could help it.

Luna drooped her head softly, she knew she was no match for Draco. If she couldn't stand up to Colin Creevey how could she stand up to him? She had been made fun of one to many times and just about couldn't take it anymore. Harry saw a tear fall from her eyes.

"Just because you have an ego bigger than your dick, doesn't mean you should use it Malfoy"

The Slytherin prince's pride broke a litter but he knew how to get it back. "Well at least my dick isn't lonely potter"

Harry cocked an eyebrow "What the fuck is that supposed to mean Malfoy?"

Draco looked left and right from his minions and they all began to snigger.

"Well don't pretend like every body doesn't know the wee Potter is still a little man." Draco threw out a barking laugh, as did his pose.

Harry was still confused. "What are you getting at Malfoy"

"You're still a virgin potter, we all know…. Maybe you just can't measure up to your woman's expectations."

Luna's eyes went wide and pinked twinged on her cheeks. She pretended not to be hearing this and stared off in to La La land.

Harry's face went red…He didn't necessarily care about the virgin comment. It was 'His woman' comment he didn't like 'She won't be for long if I can help it.' Harry stood there in silence and didn't pay attention to what was going on now.

"Now that I have got Potter to shut up, time to get Loony pissed, so tell me….. Do you sleep with these Crumbed dinged licklacks you speak of"

All of a sudden a funny feeling in the pit of Harry stomach made him attack Malfoy…Literally

"What the hell?" was all Draco had time to say as he tried…but sadly failed getting out of the way as Harry lunged at him. Potter was pissed.

Through gritted teeth Harry whispered to Draco "Don't you ever make fun of her again. "

Clawing at every inch of him he could reach, Harry tried to rip Malfoy apart.

"Potter Malfoy, just what do you think your doing?" Snape's cold voce boomed through the hallway. Snape finished rounding the corner sizing the boys up.

"Ah, I see. Potter must have been gloating about being special and Malfoy asked him to please stop so, Potter out of pure meanness started to beat the crap out of Malfoy"

Draco managed to sit up "that is right Professor, he was being so mean to me saying how not special I was. Draco began to fake cry as he not so lightly pushed Harry off of him so he could get up to whine to his favorite teacher.

Harry rolled his eyes, "That is about as far from what happened as there can possibly be." Harry said to try and ease his punishment, but honestly what was the point of trying…This is Snape we're talking about.

Snape narrowed his eyes and ignored Harry's sudden outburst to defend himself. "50 points from Gryffindor and a detention with me tonight at 8:00."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but decided better on it, he turned to leave when Luna spoke up. "But professor that isn't fair he ts defending me." Harry turned to look at her… Luna was acting so different; she never usually stood up for herself let alone somebody else.

Snape's lips curled in to a grin. "20 points for that rude outburst and a detention with me tonight also. 8:00" and with that Snape and Malfoy N CO. left all laughing menacingly.

Luna and Harry stood there in an awkward silence.

"You didn't have to do that for me." Luna said as she studied her feet, they were starting to hurt being on the wrong feet ad all.

Harry looked at in a whole different perspective. Shaking his head he spoke. "Eh, it was nothing honestly why don't you stand up for yourself from time to time?"

Luna looked up with her orb like eyes holding up a sad smile "If I was to stand up for my self, I wouldn't be Loony Lovegood now would I? People expect me to be the odd ball, the one that does weird crap and make relics towards Crumpled horned Snorckhacks and-"

"Wear their shoes on the wrong feet?" Harry added

"Exactly an- HEY wait a minute" she laughed at and nudged him on the shoulder.

They began to get into a nudging fight that was quickly stopped by an obnoxious throat clearing sound.

"Harry there you are" Ginny yelled as she ran towards him glomping him painfully.

"Damn Ginny what the hell."

Luna didn't think this was the place for her right now, and began to walk away when Harry reached out and grabbed her arm. "Hey where are you going?"

Luna gave a quick glance at Ginny then at Harry "Well, ya know I have some extra homework I need to catch up on"

Harry's face fell "Oh, okay well" he let go of her arm slowly "I guess I will see you tonight."

"What do you mean YOU will see her tonight?" Ginny said in a not-so-inside voice.

"We have detention, with Professor Snape"

"But it was Draco's fault of course" Luna added.

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she put her hands on her hips "Oh right I see well, if you don't mind Luna me and MY BOYFRIEND have to go eat dinner now." She gave Harry a 'Your gonna be in so much trouble look' and whisked him away.

Luna turned and walked away so confused, when she heard Harry call out to her.

"See you tonight Luna, should be interesting"

Luna turned and nodded at him and watched him out of sight.

Yes it was defiantly going to be interesting.

END OF CHAPPIE.

Well…….. Here it is. Sorry if it isn't what everyone is wanting but hey, Chapter 3 is soon to come. Wondering what is going to happen in Harry and Luna's detention? Well REVIEW….. If there is anything you would like put in here funny or sappy PM me DON'T REVIEW WITH YOUR WANTINGS………JUST REVIEW WHAT YOU THOUGHTOF THE CHAPTER. OM me and I will see what I can do. I have a good idea so far what is going to happen but if there is something you dying to have happen let me know!

Till next chappie

Jessica


End file.
